


What If

by darks1st3r



Series: What If [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Crack, Dark Character, Dark Sansa, Dubious Morality, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Infidelity, Mentions of Abortion, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Night's Princess Sansa, Older Sansa, Possible Spoilers for Season 6 Episode 9, Princess Sansa, Protective Mellario of Norvos, Queen Sansa, Sansa Arryn, Sansa Baratheon, Sansa Greyjoy, Sansa Lannister - Freeform, Sansa Martell, Sansa Snow, Sansa Storm, Sansa Targaryen, Sansa Tarly, Sansa Tarth, Sansa Tully, Sansa Tyrell, Sansa in different families, Sansa-centric, Secret Identities, Secret Targaryen, Self-Doubt, Sister-Sister Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, The Faceless Men, White Walker Sansa, White Walkers, house swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 13,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darks1st3r/pseuds/darks1st3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Sansa in the different Westerosi Houses:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Chapter 28: Sansa Martell (as daughter of Doran and Mellario)</strong></p><p> <br/><strong>"The Prince and his heir are gone. So are the Sands. It is time for the last true blood of House Martell to return to her home and take her rightful seat as the Princess of Dorne."</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sansa Tyrell (I)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassyclassy_ass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyclassy_ass/gifts), [Zip001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa as a Tyrell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire.

 

**"Friend"**

* * *

 

 

Sansa frowned as her older sister’s betrothed, the boy king as Grandmother calls him, smugly escorted the Stark girl to the altar. The girl’s face was unreadable but from her seat, she can see the puffiness of her eyes due to crying.

 

Sansa felt sorry for her, the girl was sweet and friendly and since Grandmother announced that the girl was to marry her oldest brother Willas, Sansa felt very excited. She wanted the Stark girl to be his new good sister, though Leonette, Garlan’s wife, was a nice woman she was older than her and the Stark girl was of her age so she could have a companion in Highgarden now that Margaery was going to be Queen. But the plan failed as some “craven bastard”, Grandmother said, told the Lannisters of their plan to marry her to Willas.

 

Her scowl deepened as the Lannister King, for he doesn’t look like a Baratheon and there are rumors swirling that the King was a bastard born of incest between the Queen and her brother, removed the stool that Lord Tyrion was supposed to use to cloak the Stark girl with the Lannister gold and crimson.

 

 _I can’t believe Grandmother and Father want Margaery to marry that boy,_ she said to herself and a part of her felt thankful that she wasn’t the one to marry the King. She knew that Margaery can handle the boy, her sister already has him wrapped around her little finger making it easier for Margaery to manipulate him. Besides, Loras is now a member of the Kingsguard and Sansa knows that he will do his best to protect their sister from harm's way. 

 

As she watched Lord Tyrion and Lady Lyarra made their vows in front of the Septon, she sighed. _Let Grandmother and Margaery play their games, I will still continue my friendship with Lady Lyarrra, I won't leave her alone in this den of lions._ She thought and smiled as Lyarra Stark’s sad blue eyes met hers.

* * *

 


	2. Lannister (Sansa/Rhaegar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa as a Lannister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire.

"Betrothal"

* * *

 

"The King has accepted the betrothal between House Lannister and House Targaryen."

 

Sansa looked up from her plate and watched her Father in surprise _,_ there was a hint of a triumphant smile on his face and in his cold emerald eyes, a rare thing to see after her Mother died birthing her youngest brother, Tyrion.

 

Sansa knew that her Father for years had been trying to broker an engagement between her older sister, Cersei and Prince Rhaegar, the King had repeatedly ignored it but now it seems like their Father has finally succeeded.

 

She then stared at Cersei who was seated beside Jaime. Her sister was beaming from ear to ear, her eyes sparkling with glee while Jaime, on the other hand has an unreadable expression on his face and his hands were clutching his utensils tightly.

 

Though Sansa didn't really like her sister, she still felt happy and a little jealous because Cersei not only gets to become a Princess but she'll also become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms one day.

 

Prince Rhaegar was a kind man and Sansa likes him, she remembers when she was young that the Prince would often sing to her while playing his harp whenever she visits the capitol when her Lady Mother was still alive. Now it has been years since she last saw the Prince.

 

"When we'll we be married?" Cersei then asked, her lips still curled into a smile.

 

"You won't be marrying anyone Cersei, not yet."

 

Their Father answered and Cersei's smile faltered while Jaime raised his brow in question.

 

"But you said a betrothal between House Lannister and House Targaryen."

 

Lord Tywin nodded, "Yes, a betrothal between the two houses, the King agreed to have a Lannister Queen for his son, the Prince Rhaegar, but it is not you, Cersei."

 

Sansa's heart pounded as her Father's eyes slowly went to her direction,  _no, he does not mean that-_

 

Her Father gave her a warm smile, like those he gives her mother when she was still alive.

 

"Father?" She asked in confusion.

 

She nervously glanced at her siblings sitting across the dining table; Cersei's eyes were now filled with tears, eyeing her with contempt while Jaime was trying his best to comfort their sister.

 

"The wedding will take place five moons from now and the Queen wishes for you to visit the capitol as soon as possible after you finish eating, you will pack your things and we will leave tomorrow morning, do you understand?" Her Father asked her sternly.

 

Sansa gaped and nodded absently. She was going to be Queen.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I just like the idea of Rhaegar and Sansa together.


	3. Martell (Sansa/Arthur D.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa as Martell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own G.O.T/A Song of Ice and Fire.

 

"Family"

* * *

 

"Mama! Mama! Look!"

 

Sansa smiled as her three-year-old nephew-no-"son", pointed at the seashells lying on the sand. Aaron (the false name they've given Aegon) was laughing as he ran and picked up the small shells and presented them to her and his Father.

 

"Pretty shells." Her son commented and both she and her husband laughed.

 

"Yes, pretty like Mama." Her husband said and Sansa felt her heart pounding quickly against her chest.

 

Aaron let out a sound of approval and ran back to his nursemaid.

 

She doesn't know how or why but things have changed since the night of their wedding.

 

Everything started out as a plan to protect Aegon, Elia's son from the Usurper and keep his identity unknown. So she claimed Aegon as her bastard son. 

 

But she didn't expect both her brothers to be furious and demand the identity of the child's Father, and in panic, she inadvertently named  Ashara's brother, Arthur as Aegon's sire.

 

So now here they are and not only that she was protecting Elia's son but also Rhaegar's other son with Lyanna Stark.

 

She knew that she was supposed to hate the boy, his dead mother was the cause of war and the reason why both Elia and Rhaenys are gone but she can't bring herself to loathe him. Jon, the babe in her arms, is innocent of his mother and father's mistakes and though both Oberyn and Doran are angry with her decision to keep him, she doesn't mind. The babe was now her and Arthur's son, not Rhaegar's nor not Lyanna's.

 

"You look troubled, are you fine?" Arthur then asked.

 

Sansa hurriedly shook the thoughts from her mind and smiled, "No husband, I'm fine."

 

"Are you sure? Just tell me if you are not well and I'll get the maester to check you and our babe." He said as his hand rested on the soft swell of her belly.

 

She blushed at his words and felt her heart swelling with love, who would have imagined that a kingsguard and a legendary knight like Arthur Dayne has a soft loving side?

 

She just nodded in response and reached out to cup his face, "I am fine." She repeated again.

 

He smiled and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you..." He whispered, his blue-violet eyes staring intently at her with adoration.

 

"And I love you too..." She whispered back. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. ^^


	4. Snow/Bolton (Sansa/Robb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa as a Roose Bolton's bastard.

 

**"Poison"**

* * *

Sansa hides her smirk as the old maester announces that the Queen and her babe are dead. No one will suspect that it was poison for their Queen was a frail girl whose body was not made for birthing babes.

 

And if anyone finds out, she knows that no one will accuse her, poor little Sansa Snow, of murdering their Queen, for she was a gentle, soft- spoken and kind bastard girl, the opposite of her rowdy and crazy twin brother, Ramsay.

 

She owes it to her brother, the poison was Ramsay’s idea and the two of them already used it without problems with Domeric, and though people has suspicions that it was Ramsay who killed Dom, no one seems to have the courage to voice it aloud. It secured Ramsay’s place as their Father’s heir.

 

And now, it will secure hers as Queen.

 

She knows that her Father thinks highly of her and wants her to become the next Lady of Winterfell (now the Queen in the North due to war) even if she was baseborn. And he brought her to Riverrun, in hopes that she can catch the eyes of King Robb.

 

King Robb was a nice man; kind, honorable and just. He was also handsome and strong. He has a good mind in politics and is a great war commander but Father thinks that the King is still a green boy.

 

She fails at her first attempt to seduce him. He was courteous around her and spurned her advances when she comes to him and Sansa thinks that it is because of her baseborn status. No high lord or King would want to marry or pay attention to a girl like her and she hated being a bastard because of it. But she didn’t stop; Robb Stark was hers, only hers.

 

When he brings back a girl from Crag, Sansa’s heart breaks and Father scolds her for not doing her best. But Ramsay, her twin, comforted her and told her that they will find a way and promised her that he’ll eliminate the Westerling girl for her to become Queen.

 

And that evening, when the King was drowned with grief, Sansa comes to him and consoles him for his wife and child’s death. She lets him take her maidenhead and when she fell asleep beside him, Sansa smiles in triumph, King Robb will probably ask her to marry him knowing that he’ll be afraid of angering her Father, Roose Bolton commands half of the Northern army, without him the Starks are lost.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I really don't like my writing here, hopefully it's not that disappointing.


	5. Bolton II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa as a trueborn Bolton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been busy these past few days. More will be added soon. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> This is inspired by the murder scene in episode 2 (if you know what I mean).

 

**"Grey Wedding"**

* * *

 

One.. two.. three...

  
  
Sansa silently counted the number of guards her Father brought in the godswood.

  
Only ten, she thought, perfect.

  
  
Her lips were pressed into a thin line as she watched Ramsay wed Lord Stark's remaining daughter. Lyarra Stark have grown so much since she last saw her, the girl was still eleven, readying herself for her journey south.

  
  
It was still peaceful then, there was no wars or betrayal and the North were still a part of the Seven Kingdoms, still united and strong. But now it is torn, their rightful leaders murdered thanks to the contribution of her Father.

  
She was embarrassed to face Lyarra, they were once friends, no, Lyarra Stark was once her sister. The Starks were her family as she spent most of her life here, fostered in Winterfell. She never considered Roose Bolton as her Father the moment he turned a blind eye to her brother's murder.

  
Now it disgusted her that her Father legitimized her brother's murderer and even named him his heir. It angered her, her Father always thought that she was weak and soft but tonight she will prove him otherwise, tonight she will prove to him that she was a Bolton.

  
The ceremony ended quickly and she slowly made her way to Ramsay. She'll need to congratulate her bastard brother and wish him a happy wedding.

  
But as she moved towards him, she caught the sight of Lady Maege Mormont and  Lord Galbart Glover moving silently in the shadows. She gave them a nod, a signal that their plan was already in motion.

  
"Ramsay." She greeted her brother.

  
"Sister." He said in his malicious voice that always made her shiver.

  
"Congratulations."

  
She smiled and hugged him.

  
The thought of embracing the monster sickened her but this is needed to be done. And as quick as a flash, she pulled the dagger hidden behind her back and plunged it deep into his chest, to be over it swiftly.

  
"The North Remembers." She whispered grimly and thrust the dagger on his chest once more.

  
"For Domeric." She added and pushed him away from her.

  
Ramsay fell down, gasping, his eyes wide and startled and a pool of blood surrounded his body.

  
It started then, the horns around her sounded and the small retinue of crannogmen, Mormont and Glover soldiers emerged from the shadows and killed her Father's guards and Sansa moved and pulled Lyarra Stark aside.

  
"I'm sorry. For your brother and mother." She whispered to the trembling girl and handed her over to Lyra Mormont.

  
She went back to the heart tree and saw her Father being restrained by Lord Glover. His eyes were fixed on her and they were full of anger.

  
"You. You are no daughter of mine." He spat.

  
"And you were never my Father."

* * *

 


	6. Arryn I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa as Lysa and Jon's daughter and she discovers the truth of her Father's death. The Lords Declarant decides on what punishment will be given two those guilty of the crime and Sansa must carry out this sentence with a heavy heart.

 

**"The Moon Door"**

* * *

 

 

Sansa tapped her fingers on the armrest of the great weirwood throne, her ice blue eyes focused on the brass doors in front of her.

  
  
She took a deep breath as it opened and in came the Knights of the Vale, with them, were two disheveled figures their hands shackled.

  
  
They stopped in front of the moon door and Sansa stands, the low murmuring of the lords and ladies inside the Great Hall of the Eyrie silences as she steps forward.

  
She spots her Great Uncle Brynden standing beside one of the columns in the hall, his Tully blue eyes that were the same shade as hers were distant and sad.

  
He had tried to beg her not to do this but she knows she must. Mother or not, the thin woman before her, murdered her Father, killed their Lord and she must be punished as well as her associate, the mastermind of it all. And the only penalty suited for their crime was death as what the Lords and Lady Declarants decided.

  
"My lords and ladies, we are gathered here today to witness the execution of Lady Lysa Tully Arryn and Lord Petyr Baelish, the two were found guilty of poisoning our former liege lord, my Father, Lord Jon Arryn." She kept the steel in her voice and tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat.  
  
  
  
Though her Mother had neglected her ever since she was born, she still loved her as much as she loves her Father. She knew this was wrong and it was kin slaying but the Lord Declarants justified that it was not and  that they were only giving justice for her Father's death.

  
  
"Lady Lysa, Lord Baelish, do you have any final words?" She asked, her voice trembling a little.

  
Her Mother lifted her chin and looked at her defiantly, there was no love in those Tully blue eyes that stared at her, only hatred and contempt.

  
  
"I never loved you or your Father." Her mother answered and Sansa felt that her heart was crushed.

  
There was a noise of outrage coming from the crowd but she quickly silenced them.

  
  
Was it really that hard to love her Father? She thought as she continued to stare at her Mother. Jon Arryn may have been an old man but he never once missed an opportunity to show her Mother that he loves her. He was kind, honorable and he gave her Mother everything that she wanted but it seems like it wasn't enough. Sansa knows why.

  
The very reason was beside her mother. Petyr Baelish, she eyed him with disgust and anger.

  
  
He didn't speak, he only smirked like he found her an amusing view to watch. His stare caused her to shiver but she quickly turned away and ordered one of the guards to open the moon door.

 

  
The angry howl of the wind echoed throughout the room as the infamous door opened. From her place, she can see the dark rocks that were a thousand feet below. These rocks will be her Mother's final place. The rocks that will kill the very person who brought her to this world. 

 

  
She bit her lip enough to drew blood, there was no turning back. 

 

She paused and her gaze turned to the two knights restraining her Mother and Baelish. 

 

 

"Make them fly." She whispered almost inaudibly and she closed her eyes as she heard her Mother screamed. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is good enough but please tell me what you think.


	7. Targaryen (Rhaenys) I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa as a Targaryen.

* * *

Even if seventeen years has passed she can still remember her.

  
There was no night during those past years that she didn't see her face or hear her voice in her dreams.

  
She can still recall how beautiful she was; olive skinned, round faced with those soft dark brown tresses that she remembers grasping when she was but a babe and her eyes, the kindest and most expressive set of eyes she'd ever seen in her life.

  
  
Her voice was as gentle as her touch. Sansa can still remember the tones of the songs she sang for her and her baby brother to lull them to sleep.

  
  
She missed her, there was no day that she does not think of her and how she saved her from death by sacrificing herself. And there was no day that she does not wish that she could turn back time and rescue her.

 

  
She may have called Catelyn Stark, "Mother" but she knows deep down that no one could ever replace Elia Martell in her heart.

* * *

 


	8. Tully (Sansa/Brandon) I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa as a Tully.

* * *

It was wrong, completely wrong.

 

What would her Mother and Father say if they learned that she let a man dishonor her before she was even wed?

 

And this man, he was no ordinary man. He was his sister's betrothed.

 

Brandon Stark was a picture of fierceness and masculinity. Wild wolf, they call him. He was handsome, with his dark brown curls and steel grey eyes.

 

He arrived, a couple of weeks ago, to meet her sister Catelyn and court her, yet here they are, confined inside his bed chambers, naked as their name days and their limbs tangled.

 

She knew the moment their eyes met that he was the one for her. This man was the only person who made her heart race with his gaze. And his jokes and words were the only things that could make her blush. Things that she hadn't experience with the heirs of her Father's bannermen vying for her hand.

 

"I love you." She confessed, breaking the silence between them.

 

She should be guilty by now, this man was Catelyn's intended and he should be spending time with her sister not her. Yet Brandon Stark wasn't interested with the eldest Tully girl. His eyes were always fixed on her, following her around and glaring at anyone who would dare talk to her.

 

"I know." He whispered and kissed fully on her lips.

 

Her eyes stung and her chest ached. Somehow, she felt that she would never see him again, that he’ll never come back.

 

"Do you really have to go?"

 

It was probably the nth time that she asked him that question yet every time the words escape her lips; she can’t stop herself from sobbing.

 

"I need to save my sister." He answered grimly, his once mirthful eyes unsmiling.  

 

Two days ago, a raven came from Winterfell bearing the news that Lyanna Stark had been kidnapped by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Brandon and the small retinue of Stark men he brought from Winterfell are now preparing to go to the Capitol to save his sister and demand the Prince to pay for his actions.

 

“Promise me you’ll come back to me.” She said again, her voice trembling.

 

Brandon sighed, his fingers gently wiping the tears from her eyes.

 

“I will.”

 

Weeks after he left for the capitol, the news of Lord Rickard Stark and Brandon Stark’s death arrived at Riverrun, and it was the youngest Tully who wept more than her sister, surprising everyone around her.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original plan should be Sansa comforting Catelyn after Brandon's death but I don't know what came into my mind when I wrote this. And I don't think it's good. Please tell me what you think. :)
> 
> This is crazy but I also plan to write a Sansa White Walker chapter where she's the daughter of the Night's King. LOL ^^


	9. Targaryen (Visenya) II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa as Lyanna and Rhaegar's daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this is good but I hope you enjoy. This one's for PhilGuest, the one who requested/suggested this setting. ^^

* * *

Visenya, Visenya Targaryen.

 

The name, her real name, sounded foreign to her ears and her tongue refused to roll the syllables correctly. Her life was a lie; everything and everyone she believed in were all lies.

 

 For the past seventeen years of her life, she was led to believe that she was Sansa Stark, second child to Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark. People often commented on how she took after her Mother, in beauty and bearing. But they were all wrong, for she wasn’t Catelyn Stark’s daughter. The real Sansa Stark was long dead, she was born with a fragile heart and weak body and she didn’t last long, she passed hours after her birth.

 

Howland Reed told her of how Catelyn grieved, how she refused to talk to anyone even her husband and that she neglected her duties as the Lady of Winterfell and as a Mother to Robb. It was until one day, she came out of the nursery holding Visenya in her arms that she recovered. Since then, her Mother had insisted on calling her Sansa and everyone kept it as a secret, that the Lady Stark had taken their Lord’s bastard daughter as her own, as a replacement to her lost child.

 

She refused to believe Howland at first, she thought it unbelievable and crazy. She was a Stark, everyone says she looked like her Mother, her eyes were Tully blues not dark indigos and her hair, and it was the color of cooper not reddish brown.

 

Even Jon, her twin brother as Howland claims, wasn’t convinced with Howland’s words. It was only when the Dragon Queen came and set her and Jon aflame with dragon fire that she finally accepted the truth. Both of them survived and went out unscathed and unburnt.

 

She felt guilty for being horrible to her twin brother but Jon dismissed her apology saying that they were only children, oblivious to reality.

 

Now people commented on how she took after her real Father, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. They spoke of how the two of them are alike, that while Jon inherited his prowess in battle, Sansa was the one to have his Valyrian features and his deep affinity to poetry and songs. But life was not a song, it was a truth both Rhaegar and Sansa suffered and learned.

* * *

 

 


	10. Tyrel II (House Swap, Robb/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written for LJ valar-morekinks meme: House swap: Sansa Tyrell, and Margery Stark.

* * *

**Sansa Tyrell**

“Why does it have to be Joffrey Baratheon? Why can’t I just marry Robb Stark?” Sansa asked after listening to the arguments of her parents and grandmother.  
  
The three of them stopped talking and turned their eyes on her, she bit her lip in process and she can see her grandmother raising her eyebrow. It was the first time she spoke her concern after years of letting her Father and Grandmother manipulate her life, her Father was the one who pushed her to marry Renly and now that she’s finally widowed they are looking for another potential husband, another King.  
  
And they want her to marry Joffrey Baratheon! The boy king whom she heard was as cruel and mad as the last Targaryen King. Her Mother had voiced her thoughts about this after they heard some reports that the boy enjoys hurting his betrothed, Margaery Stark, whenever her brother’s army wins against the Lannisters but her Father was adamant with his plan.  
  
She swallowed hard and stared at her hands, she had never done this before, what if they won’t listen to her?  
  
“I… well, you have heard Renly. Joffrey is not a Baratheon but a bastard to Cersei and Jaime Lannister, he had no claim on the Iron Throne, while Robb, he is a trueborn Stark, a King crowned by his people and he seems to be winning this war.” She said in so much haste that she doubt if they heard her well.  
  
There was a long silence in the room after her speech and she was nervous that they won’t consider her words; she really doesn’t want to marry Joffrey. She hasn’t meet Robb Stark yet and she had no idea what he is like but from what they have gathered, he was a good leader and his subjects loved and respected him.  
  
Finally her grandmother spoke, “She has a point. Robb Stark will make a better husband than the Lannister boy. Perhaps he’ll also be a fine King.”  
  
“But he’s already betrothed to a Frey! And you know how Starks and Tullys are, they take their oaths seriously!” Her Father disagreed.  
  
Olenna Tyrell snorted, “Oaths can be broken and the Freys can be easily dealt with, do you really want to marry your daughter to that bastard?”  
  
“No but…”  
  
“Then we must prepare to meet the Starks.” Her Grandmother cut him off. “But before that, we need to get them a gift, something that could ensure their agreement to this alliance.”  
  
“What kind of gift is that, Grandmother?” She asked curiously.  
  
Olenna Tyrell stared at her with a knowing smile on her lips, “We need to get Margaery Stark out of the capitol.”

* * *

**Margaery Stark ( _Set during the Riot in Kingslanding)_**

  
She was about to turn towards the alley to find a hiding place when an arm suddenly snaked around her waist and a large hand covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming. Fear crept in her chest and she tried to struggle free, what if this person was one of those men chasing her?  
  
She can feel the blood rushing in her ears and her heart beating heavily as the person dragged her away. She thought of the possible things she can do to escape, perhaps she should bite him in the hand or maybe step on his foot.  
  
"Hush Lady Margaery, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help."  
  
As soon as she heard that voice all her thoughts and fears went away. She stop moving and the hand that covered her mouth dropped. She quickly turned to see the face of Ser Loras Tyrell who still looked so handsome despite his shabby clothing. It was already a long time ago when she first meet him at the Tourney of the Hand, when her Father was still alive and she remembered him giving her a rose and complimenting her beauty at the event, and up until now she can still remember what he looked like.  
  
"Ser Loras?" She whispered in surprised, her brows furrowed as she stared at him.  
  
The knight hushed her again, "It's a long story but I'll try to explain once we get out of here."  
  
There were a lot of questions that she wants to ask him but now the idea of getting out of King's Landing and be free of Joffrey were the only things that mattered in her mind.  
  
"But where are you taking me?" She asked as she trailed behind him.  
  
"I'm taking you to Riverrun." Ser Loras answered. "To your brother and Mother."

Tears filled Margaery's eyes.  _Home,_ she was finally going home. 

* * *

 


	11. Night's Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa as the daughter of the Night's King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, another fill for a prompt in LJ valar-morekinks meme Round 5. 
> 
> "Jon/Sansa, Sansa as a White Walker: Sansa is the daughter of the Night's King but she refuses to help her father eliminate the humans and she goes to the Wall to offer her assistance to Jon Snow."

* * *

 

"They are losing." Sansa said as her eyes focused on the bloodbath just a few hundred meters away from her. "I need to help them." She then added as she turned to the old knight who was called Davos.  
  
His eyes were unsure and desperate when he stared at her. "I'm afraid I can't let you Princess, Jon had made it clear that you are not allowed to use your powers."  
  
She rolled her eyes in frustration and ice grew from the reins of her horse. She can't complain though, it would be just normal that they won't trust her, she was a white walker after all, well, half-white walker for her Mother was a wildling who died giving birth to her, but she was still the Night's King's daughter and part of her Father's plans were to eradicate humans from the face of the Earth.  
  
But Sansa had always been different, despite having the blood of the Others and being the daughter of the Night's King himself, Sansa was a human at heart. Perhaps it was because she's a half breed that she can feel human emotions like compassion, love and pity, things that her Father and their kind cannot understand. And though she loved her Father with all her heart, she was ready to set aside familial relations to do the right thing, to save humanity from death and extinction even if it meant that she would face him.  
  
And how can these humans fight the real threat if they were busy quarreling themselves?  
  
This battle could have been done in seconds if Jon Snow would let her freeze his enemies to death but no, he didn't want her to help and felt that the right thing to do was to face them in the battlefield. Plus, he also doesn't trust her and she was still angry at that, was saving his Uncle from being turned into one of the Others and bringing him to the Wall alongside Bran and the Reed girl not enough to prove that she wants to help?  
  
And then there was his sister, Lyarra who seem to be more agitated than usual and Sansa noticed that Jon Snow's younger sister always glances southwards as if waiting for something to arrive.  
  
Looking back to the gore in front of her, she sighed, Snow's army of wildlings and soldiers were now trapped between a wall made of dead bodies and Bolton's men whose spears were pointed at them. There was no escape and even with the help of Wun Wun the giant, there was no chance of victory.  
  
Finally done with it, she kicked her horse forward and ignored the calls of Ser Davos and Lady Lyarra urging her to come back.  
  
She let go of the reins and lifted her arms, she gritted her teeth in concentration as she let the energy flow through her veins and her eyes locked on the lifeless bodies of people she will reanimate.  
  
"You can all thank me later." She muttered under her breath and the ground started to shake surprising both sides and all their eyes widened at the sight of the dead coming back. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing. LOL


	12. Tarth (Jon/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa as a Brienne's younger sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fill for a prompt in LJ valar-morekinks meme. 
> 
> "Sansa Tarth/?: Sansa is Brienne's only surviving sibling. Selwyn plots to marry her to a noble bastard. That way her husband and children will take her name and the island will be kept in the family."

* * *

Jon Snow, despite his sullen face and brooding nature, was still as handsome as his brother, King Robb. He was also nice, kind and perhaps a little awkward but Sansa knows that he will make a fine husband for her.  
  
Of how her Father managed to convince the King in the North to get his brother out of the Night's Watch and promise him to her, she doesn't know. She was even surprised when instead of pledging to Stannis, the Lord of Tarth took all his men, his fleet and Sansa to Riverrun and bend the knee to Robb Stark.  
  
Perhaps it was because of her sister that their Father chose Robb over Stannis. Father had always trusted Brienne's decision and tries to support her if he can. When Brienne decided to join Renly's cause, renounced her inheritance on the seat of Evanfall and joined the Rainbow Guard, her Father didn't complain nor made a move to stop his heir, he just let her go.  
  
Now, the burden of being the next Evenstar and Lady of Tarth went to Sansa. She doesn't want her Father's seat however, her only desire she was to be married to a knight and be a lady of a small keep not the whole Sapphire Island itself but she can't reject it. Her Father was already heartbroken with Brienne's decision (their Father doesn't favor Brienne over her but she's got a feeling that he would have preferred it if it was her warrior sister who would inherit Tarth) and she doesn't want to further sadden him by refusing.  
  
So when her Father told her that she would marry King Robb's natural born brother to preserve their name and help her rule Tarth, she doesn't object. She trusts her Father and she knows that he only want what's best for her.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little fast but I'll try to add a Part 2, perhaps the wedding or a Brienne/Sansa scene. Thanks for all your wonderful comments! And for those who are asking for updates/continuation for some chapters, I'll be updating them soon (I'm currently working on the Night's Princess & the House Swap). ^^


	13. Tully (gen) II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fill for LJ valar-morekinks meme. 
> 
> "Sansa and Arya are the Blackfish's daughters. They take back control of the Riverlands."

* * *

 

_“You must be brave child. If I die, if Edmure and his son dies, you will be the Lady of Riverrun. You must promise me that you’ll take it back. Do you understand Sansa?”_

 

Her Father’s last words was what entered her mind the moment she stepped inside the halls of her home. Her eyes roamed around, scanning the area, searching for a particular man; a big one with graying strands of his red hair and mirth playing in his Tully blue eyes, the same shade as hers, as Arya’s.

 

The said man didn’t welcome her, though, instead what she saw was blood and gore, dead bodies and mutilated parts of fallen soldiers, a result of the battle that happened earlier when she and her sister, together with the Knights of the Vale and Northmen fought to reclaim her ancestral home.

 

She turned around and ran towards the dungeons, wishing, praying that she would find him there, that the reports were wrong, her Father isn’t dead, he’ll be there, chained inside a cell, waiting for her to come. She’ll release him then, and she would see his proud and loving smile again, the one he used to wear whenever her arrow hits its mark or when Arya defeats him during their trainings.

 

But no, the Blackfish wasn’t there waiting for her, only Edmure, her stupid cousin Edmure, the one who surrendered Riverrun, ordered the guards to open the gates and caused her Father’s death.

 

He looked filthy, unshaven and nothing like the man, she and Arya used to hug and tease when they were young. He seemed shocked to see her standing there, if she noticed the look of regret in his eyes as he stared at her, she ignored it, instead she gazed at him in fury, she would never forgive him. She wished that the Freys or Jaime Lannister should have slaughtered him after they have taken Riverrun, he doesn’t deserve to live not after what he has done.

 

She wanted to scream at him, blame him for everything but she chose not to. If the Lords of the Riverlands that remained loyal to the Tullys would still accept him as their liege, she would set him free, but for now, she’ll cleanse this castle from Frey stink, she and Arya will rebuild it and prepare it for more wars to come.

 

And wherever her Father was now, she hoped that he was proud.

* * *

 

 


	14. Tyrell (Jon/Sansa) III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn’t need to hear whispers for she already knew what they think of her. She blames it on her uncanny resemblance to her aunt, perhaps if she didn’t look like a younger version of Lynesse Hightower, blonde hair and all, the North would trust her and people won’t think that she and her aunt are the same.

**A Rose that Thrives in Winter**

* * *

 

 

She hates it; the wary looks on their faces, eyes accusing, judging, untrusting and full of contempt, silently screaming her aunt’s name wherever she went. She tries to ignore it as much as she can, she masks her face with a courteous smile to hide the pain and makes her way through the Northern crowd.

  
  
She doesn’t need to hear whispers for she already knew what they think of her. She blames it on her uncanny resemblance to her aunt, perhaps if she didn’t look like a younger version of Lynesse Hightower, blonde hair and all, the North would trust her and people won’t think that she and her aunt are the same.

  
  
Hiding inside her room won’t help, she was betrothed to the King’s newly legitimized bastard brother and her absence in occasions will be taken as slight so she decides that if she wants to prove them wrong, she’ll need to impress them, she needs them to see that she wasn’t just another materialistic southern girl invading their land.

  
  
And to do that she needs to adapt to the Northern ways so she starts with her clothes, she trades her beautiful silk and satin dresses to the simple ones made of cotton and wool. The next one she changed was her hairstyle, she started learning how to arrange her hair in uncomplicated braids unlike those she would wear in the South. She learns their songs, their traditions, their beliefs, she tries to befriend Lady Stark, the healers and soldiers and sometimes even her betrothed’s wolf, Ghost.

  
  
Jon, her betrothed, quickly noticed the changes and Sansa didn’t bother to hide the blush that formed on her cheeks when he told her that she looked beautiful in a Northern dress. And she thinks that it’s only the start, she still has a long way to go before she can convince everyone that she isn’t her aunt, but she knows she will thrive after all roses don’t only _grow strong_ in the South.

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your beautiful comments! I'm really glad that you like this crappy work of mine.


	15. Arryn (Jon/Sansa) II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And think of this, if he marries Sansa, he will be her consort and he’ll take up the name Arryn, not Stark, his children, my grandchildren, will be the heirs to the Eyrie and Vale and not the North.” Her sister explained. “I only want Sansa to be happy, Cat. What kind of Mother will be I if I rob my daughter the happiness she deserves to have?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt, "Sansa Arryn and Jon Snow fall in love. Catelyn and Ned disapprove but Lysa gives her daughter her blessing."

 

"Mother"

* * *

 

“You can’t be serious, Lysa!” Catelyn Stark exclaimed in horror after hearing her younger sister’s words.

Of all the ways she imagined her sister would react to the news, this was not what she expected. She thought of possible fits, angry words, blames, and perhaps things becoming violent. Yet, none of those happened and Lysa’s voice and facial expressions were shockingly… calm, like they were only discussing the weather and not the gravity of Sansa's, Lysa's only daughter and Catelyn's niece, situation.

It confused her how her sister could remain tranquil, when Catelyn, on the other hand, would have beheaded Jon Snow on the spot with her husband’s ancestral blade, Ice, if not for her children's intercession, after she discovered that the bastard got Sansa pregnant. Ned, _after seventeen years_ , finally had the decency to send Jon Snow away, and if her own blood wasn’t the one involved, Catelyn would have been delighted that the bastard finally got evicted from Winterfell.

That was also the first time she had seen Ned very angry. Her usually cool-tempered husband had been furious when he heard the truth (Catelyn could still recall how his voice echoed throughout the halls of the keep) and he hadn’t only been disappointed with his bastard but also saddened by Sansa’s careless actions. The girl had been their responsibility after she was sent to Winterfell as ward four years ago and both husband and wife were hoping to match her with their son, Robb.

“I am.” Was Lysa’s only answer.

“Do you even hear what you are saying?” Catelyn asked, horrified. “You want your daughter to marry that boy? He is a bastard, Lysa!” She cried out.  

"A highborn bastard." Lysa corrected her. “I am well aware of what he is, but it doesn’t change my decision.” Lysa raised her chin as she responded and it reminded Catelyn of Sansa when she outright told her the feelings she had for Jon Snow. “Sansa will marry him.”

"No," Catelyn stated firmly. "I will not have my niece marry my husband's dishonor! Think of your daughter, Lysa! If getting rid of the babe is what you’re worried about, we could have her married to Robb, and we won’t only be saving her reputation but the babe as well.”

That was the only solution she and Ned can come up with. There was no way she would let her only niece wed Jon Snow (she and Ned shared the same sentiment, _for the first time),_ and knowing full well what happened to her sister, bringing up the subject of tansy wouldn’t be a very good idea.

"Fuck honor and reputation!" Lysa yelled angrily as she slammed her fists on the table, startling Catelyn. "I am Sansa's mother and I know what's best for her! And if you think that she would have acted on her own accord, then you are wrong, I already know about Jon and their relationship, in fact, I even gave them my blessing.”

"Lysa-" She started, but her sister interrupted her.

“Listen, Cat,” Lysa said softly, this time, “Sansa is my daughter, the only child I have and will ever have. I may not care for her Father, but I love my daughter so much.” Lysa sighed. “And I know how you feel about your husband’s bastard. I know that you are afraid of his future and the possibility that he or his children will challenge your son and grandchildren’s claims, but he doesn’t care about Winterfell or the North, Cat, he only wants my daughter and he is ready to give anything just to be with her.”

“And think of this, if he marries Sansa, he will be her consort and he’ll take up the name Arryn, not Stark, his children, my grandchildren, will be the heirs to the Eyrie and Vale and not the North.” Her sister explained. “I only want Sansa to be happy, Cat. What kind of Mother will be I if I rob my daughter the happiness she deserves to have?”

Lysa’s words surprised Catelyn however, she could see the point in it. It’s true what her sister said, with Sansa’s position as the heir to the Vale, she would need to wed someone with lower birth for the Arryn name to continue and despite Jon Snow’s bastardy, Catelyn perceived that the Lords of the Vale won’t go against it for the love they have for Ned.

She may hate Jon Snow for being so much like Eddard Stark, resemblance, and disposition, yet Catelyn couldn’t deny that he was the kind of man she wished her only niece, to have as a husband.

(She hasn’t told anyone, not even Ned, that she could sometimes see her and Ned’s younger self in Sansa and Jon, she wondered if her husband also noticed)

Lysa was right, Catelyn loved Sansa like a daughter, the child she dreamed she had, and the Lady of Winterfell also wanted her niece to be happy. Yet, she was so blinded by the hatred she had for Jon and his unknown mother that she failed to realize that he was the only one who fulfill Sansa’s needs.

“I’ll talk to Ned about it.” She breathed.

Lysa’s face lightened and suddenly, Catelyn was trapped in her sister’s embrace.

“Thank you, Cat.” She whispered. “I know you’ll understand,” Lysa said as she pulled away.

After Lysa left, Catelyn let out a deep breath. It was hard, and this wasn’t what she expected, but the sake of Lysa and her niece, she will have to accept it. She was about to go and see her husband when the door of her solar suddenly burst open and Ned came barging in.

“Ned? What’s wrong?” She asked in worry.

“Cat, there’s something I wish to confess.”

“What?” Now she was perplexed.

Her husband took a very deep breath before he continued, “Cat, Jon is not my son…”

 _Oh, gods_ , she thought as she clutched her heavy head, _now what?_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at filling prompts. I hoped you enjoyed!


	16. Storm/Baratheon (Jon/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Nonetheless, it’s still possible for that marriage to happen,” Robert said as he faced him. “You have a son, I have a daughter. Let’s join our houses together.”_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> For LJ valar-morekinks r.8 prompt: Robert Baratheon arranges for his only acknowledged bastard, Sansa Storm, to marry Jon Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Janina for helping me with this chapter!

 

**"Fathers, Bastards, Secrets, and Broken Promises"**

 

* * *

 

 

 _“She was meant to be my Queen.”_ Robert murmured forlornly as he laid the feather on Lyanna’s open palm.

  
  
There were unshed tears in his friend’s eyes and Ned wished he could comfort him, but he knew that there was nothing he could do to heal, Robert’s broken heart, and besides it was better this way, better that Robert continued to believe that Lyanna died in captivity, not birthing Rhaegar’s child.

  
  
“Nonetheless, it’s still possible for that marriage to happen,” Robert said as he faced him. “You have a son, I have a daughter. Let’s join our houses together.”

  
  
At first, Ned misheard it, he thought that Robert meant to marry his heir to Arya,but as the words repeated in his mind, he realized that it was the other way around, his son to Robert’s daughter. And it shocked him, Robert’s daughter was no older than ten years, too young to be betrothed and seven years younger than Ned’s firstborn, Robb.

  
  
“You must be japing, Robert!” Ned exclaimed. “The Princess Myrcella is only eight years!”

  
  
Robert eyed him in surprise before bursting into laughter, “I didn’t mean Myrcella, silly!” Robert laughed. “Remember, Sansa? My daughter from a Riverlander wench that I brought to Storm’s End?”

 

Ned nodded. Of course, _how can he forget?_

  
  
The girl’s mother was one of Catelyn’s ladies in Riverrun, a distant Tully relative, that Robert bedded the same night with Ned and Catelyn’s wedding. She died during childbirth, just a few days after Catelyn delivered Robb, his wife pitied the bastard and raised her alongside their son. When the war was won, Robert took the bastard (an act that surprised Ned), brought her to Storm’s End and gave her a Northern name as gratitude to Catelyn’s kindness. He never heard of her since then, he just knew that the girl had the auburn hair of her dead Mother and stormy blue eyes of the Baratheon’s.

  
  
“Well, she’s recently flowered. She’s a sweet girl, you know? Renly’s fond of her. Deserves better than what she currently has.” Robert explained. “I wish to legitimize her so she can have a more advantageous marriage, but I can’t risk offending the Lannisters. That’s why I’ve decided to marry her, to your Jon!”

  
  
_Promise me, Ned. Promise me._ Lyanna’s dying wish repeated in his mind.

 

_No, no, no, no._

  
  
“What!?!” Ned sputtered. “No, Robert… Jon is…”

  
  
“A good lad, Ned! A fine boy! And a handsome one! I’m sure Sansa will like him and it’ll only be a waste if he’ll just end up in the Night’s Watch. He’s already a little old, but I could still take him as a squire, once he is Knighted, he and Sansa could marry and perhaps I’ll give them some lands in the Stormlands or maybe the Queenscrown.”

 

Thoughts raced in Ned’s mind, _Robert’s offer was too good_. He does want Jon to have a good life and not doom him in the Night’s Watch, but he worried for Jon’s safety. Jon may not look like a Targaryen, yet one wrong move and the secret, Ned promised that he will take to his grave might come out and harm Jon and his family. _He couldn’t risk it._

  
  
But before he can speak, a large hand clamped on his shoulders and Robert’s blue eyes locked on his grey ones.

  
  
“No more buts, Ned.” His friend said in his Kingly voice, one he knew that won’t accept any rejection. “My daughter is already on her way here to meet your son, and I expect a betrothal contract to be signed in a fortnight.”

  
  
With that, Robert walked away, leaving Ned frozen in front of Lyanna’s statue. His friend has always been adamant to get what he wants and Ned knew that there was nothing he could do to change Robert’s mind.

  
  
The Lord of Winterfell closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

  
  
_“I’m sorry, Lyanna.”_

* * *

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my obligatory birthday fic update (a rule I made for myself, lol, and yep, today's my birthday). :)
> 
> And, this idea is supposedly a one-shot, but I drafted a plot for possible continuations, so if I receive a lot of positive reviews or if the kudos reaches 400, I shall consider turning this into a multi-chapter fic. Just tell me what you think! :)
> 
> Again, thanks for all your wonderful comments, I will try my best to add more soon. :)


	17. Frey (Robb/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jeyne Westerling wasn’t a woman worth losing a kingdom for._
> 
>  
> 
> For LJ valar-morekinks Round 11: 
> 
> Robb/Sansa Frey- Robb doesn't sleep with Jeyne and keeps his promise to the Freys. He marries Sansa Frey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it's been a while and I'm sorry if my responses are a bit delayed. I've been very busy lately, but I will try my best to update and add a new au soon! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little piece!

**"Worth"**

* * *

 

The night he received the word of his younger brothers’ deaths, he had been tempted to sleep with Jeyne Westerling.  
  
For once, after the North had placed a crown on his head and the world upon his shoulders, he wanted to be himself, _again_. To be Robb, _little lord Robb_ , the headstrong heir to Winterfell, not Robb, _the Young Wolf_ , the King in the North.  
  
He ached to be comforted by a woman’s touch, to lose himself and pretend that he was just messing around, _like he and Theon did in the past_ , bedding a brothel girl unbeknownst to his Mother and Father.  
__  
But, he reminded himself, it was Theon who betrayed him, who killed his brothers and burned Winterfell; Jeyne, _though a daughter of the enemy’s bannermen_ was still a lady and he was already promised to another, to sleep with her would not only cause dishonor but a rift with the Freys. And the last thing he needed in this war was another enemy.  
  
So he did what he must, he honored his promise with Lord Frey and married one of his daughters, Sansa, a _surprisingly_ beautiful girl from the _Late Lord’s_ brood.  
  
And now as he ascended the steps in the Sept of Baelor, to punish those who wronged the Starks and the North and brought Westeros to chaos, he spared a quick glance at his now pregnant wife. She looked every inch the Queen she was; with the small bronze crown, identical to his own, resting on her hair and the simple yet elegant gown of Stark gray and white. Their match wasn’t made out of love or duty; it was a necessity, his need to win the war, which tied their lives forever. He doesn’t know if it’s possible for them to fall in love with each other, yet seeing the small but dazzling smile on her face made him realize that he made the right choice. _Jeyne Westerling wasn’t a woman worth losing a kingdom for._

 

* * *

 

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo. How was it? My mind's a little rusty, but I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. :)


	18. Sansa Greyjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Patience, that's all she needed to have for now, as it wouldn't be long before the Iron Islands welcome a big change, a new era. The age of the Salt Queens._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rather short and I haven't read the books so I've no idea if Euron is OOC or not, but anyways, I hope you won't be disappointed. Enjoy!

* * *

Sansa had lost count on how many times she fought the urge to roll her eyes. Her _least favorite_ Uncle (she never really liked all of them, even her own Father), now (or rather _**for now**_ ) turned husband, was once again preaching about how he would conquer the Seven Kingdoms, and the Dragon Queen, with his ships and _big fat cock_. 

 

The scene was rather pathetic and unsettling, and if it weren't for the fact that she loved her home and her sister (Theon too despite his stupidity) too much, she wouldn't have agreed to this plan. 

 

At first, she found it sloppy, thinking that Euron would be wise enough to realize the folly. Seriously, who would believe that Asha, along with Theon and the crew of the Black Wind, died in a shipwreck before the Kingsmoot? And she was very surprised, _and thankful_ , that he bought the news quickly. 

 

His demand to marry her, **_"to protect their legacy and preserve their blood"_** as he claimed, was rather unexpected. She was supposed to be the one to suggest the idea, _as planned_ , but she was glad to have skipped the torment. 

 

Like her sister, Sansa was no maiden. She already had a fair share of sexual experiences, having had lovers, _men and women alike_ , from Essos to Sothoryos, so she had no qualms of bedding her Uncle yet the idea was still rather _unpalatable_. 

 

It was only for the time being, however, as only a day ago, she received a missive from her sister that the negotiations with the Dragon Queen were doing well. 

 

  
_Patience_ , that's all she _needed_ to have for now, as it wouldn't be long before the Iron Islands welcome _a big change, a new era_. __The age of the Salt Queens.__

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think.


	19. Lannister (Sansa/Rhaegar Cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Her hands trembled and she bit her lip, enough to draw blood, to stop the sob threatening to escape from the back of her throat._
> 
> _The pitying glances of the people present in the tourney, her Father’s glare and her sister’s gloating face only made the matters worse, making her want to grab her children and disappear in thin air._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the Sansa Lannister/Rhaegar story in Chapter 2. I'll be adding more to this AU as well as the others in this series. It's a bit rushed but I hope you'll like it. 
> 
> (And I would like to thank the gorgeous sassyclassy_ass for her help.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own GOT/ASOIAF.

**Betrothal II**

* * *

 

 ** _It hurts_**.

Even if Rhaegar had explained, _thoroughly_ , why he needed to do it. It still hurts her to see him placing the wreath of winter roses on Lyanna Stark’s lap.

Her hands trembled and she bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood, to stop the sob threatening to escape from the back of her throat.

The pitying glances of the people present in the tourney, her Father’s glare and her sister’s gloating face only made the matters worse, making her want to grab her children and disappear in thin air.

 _But it’s only for the prophecy (and for her own sake)_ , a voice from her mind reminded. When Rhaegar first told her of the old prophecy he found in the depths of the vast library in their home, Dragonstone, she had thought that the man she married was crazy.

It was only when she and their eldest son, _Damon,_ a boy of only two, started having nightmares of creatures with soulless blue eyes, Westeros covered in ice and thousands of walking corpses that she hesitantly believed him.

She could give him another child, his third heir and the last head of the dragon that the old scroll required, but due to her frailness and the difficulties she faced in her pregnancies, Rhaegar wouldn’t want to risk her life. It was him who suggested that they use another woman to give him what he needed, she didn’t agree at first, not wanting to share him with another and was irked with the idea that someone might contest her children’s claims for the throne. But Rhaegar reassured her, he told her he loved her so much that he didn’t want to place her in danger and the wolf maid was only a tool for their safety and success in the coming war.

However, seeing the familiar sparkle in his eyes when he named the Northern girl his Queen of Love and Beauty caused her to fear and made her want to doubt him. Those had been the same light that his purple depths had in the first months of their marriage.

Letting out a fake smile, she hoped that her husband was true to his promise, _Lyanna Stark won’t take her place in his heart._

* * *

 


	20. No One (Faceless Men)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She envied that girl, what was her name again? She wanted to experience what that girl had once. A family, a life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long while and I'm sorry if it seems that I am neglecting my stories. I just returned to the Uni after a three-year 'break' and I'm still trying to adjust to my schedule. 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is a bit rushed as I did it while preparing for a quiz, lol. But I promise to add another chapter soon (I'm currently working on a Bravoosi!Sansa). Enjoy!

 

* * *

She can't remember how long she'd been here. She can't recall her own name, _her real_ _one_ , nor did she remember ever having a family. She has had many identities that she had forgotten about her own. She had done every mission given to her and dedicated her own life to serving the House of Black and White, that was all that matters. 

 

But when that girl from Westeros came, she started to doubt herself. She envied that girl,  _what was her name again?_ She wanted to experience what that girl had once. A family, a life. 

 

 

She knows she can easily escape, yet, she won't. Perhaps she'll do it someday, or perhaps never. 


	21. Sansa Tarly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sam spoke highly of you when he returned to Horn Hill. He said you were the most honorable man he ever met but you never were, were you?" She said, tears streaming down her blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a fic for the last episode but I was so busy for my exams that I forgot to post it. Nonetheless, it's still somehow related to Episode 5, so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sansa Tarly, Randall Tarly's eldest daughter, and Sam's younger sister was so unlike the girl Sam had fondly talked about in his stories. Reddish brown hair, sharp blue eyes and pale pink lips curled in a rather permanent frown, it was very obvious in her expression that she was none too pleased to be dragged there. With her Father and brother dead, burned along with the other Lannister soldiers and Tarly men to what Westeros now called the Second Field of Fire, Jon understood that bending the knee to Daenerys will be the last thing on her mind. 

_A fighter, she has a great mind in battle just like Father. Of all of us, she took after Father the most and though he might not admit it, Father favors her more than Dickon._

He remembered Sam once said. 

What happened in the Rose Road was _wrong, very, very wrong_. He had not expected that the Tarly patriarch and his son will be one of the casualties and he didn't know they sided with the Lannisters, betraying their liege, either. Randall and Sam may not have that strong of a relationship as Father and son, still, Randall Tarly was his friend's Father. _Oh! He regretted even encouraging Daenerys._

"Jon Snow, right? The King in the North." Sansa hissed, spite and venom heavy in her words.  Jon nodded absently, too lost, too divided. 

"You were Sam's friend and you let our Father and brother burn!"

Jon took her accusations without refute, when he had the right to do so. He had no idea they were there and this war shouldn't even be their focus. The real enemy was in the North. But he held his head in shame. He had no idea when he will ever see Sam or if he will have the guts to even face him but Jon was currently standing in front of his sister. 

"Sam spoke highly of you when he returned to Horn Hill. He said you were the most honorable man he ever met but you never were, were you?" She said, tears streaming down her blue eyes. Hastily, she wiped them away before looking him straight in the eyes. "You know nothing, Jon Snow."

Jon Snow's heart sank.

* * *

 


	22. Sansa Lannister III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now as she watched the sun set a fortnight after his alleged visit, Sansa was certain she had finally lost her husband to the Wolf Maid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> So uhmm... Guess what?
> 
> Today's my birthday! yay! And as a treat to you all, my loyal readers and dear friends here's an obligatory birthday fic. I hope you all enjoy this. Also, to those asking about "The World is On Fire", guys, I finally have an update! I'll be posting it later so consider this one as a teaser. ;)

* * *

 

A month after the tourney, Rhaegar left for a trip to the Wall, claiming that he wants to visit his Great-Uncle Aemon and promising that he'll be back in a sennight. He brought with him two of the Kingsguard, Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell. Sansa let him leave but there was such great unease that settled in her heart when he said his goodbyes. 

 

She knew Winterfell was one of the stops before the Wall and she feared that he might see Lyanna Stark again and fall in love with her. They never talked about what happened in the tourney, she never brought it up their conversations, waiting and praying that he'll mention it, that he'll apologize and say that it was all a facade. Yet he didn't. 

 

So now as she watched the sun set a fortnight after his alleged visit, Sansa was certain she had finally lost her husband to the Wolf Maid. 

 

\--------------

 

Her Father always told her that with dark wings, come dark words so she was no longer surprised when one night, Maester Pycelle told the Small Council that Lord Rickard Stark claims that his daughter had been kidnapped by none other than her husband. 

 

She took the news as the faithful wife she is, with a soft, fake smile and then carefully murmured that perhaps Lord Stark was mistaken. And that his child might have run away or eloped with some low-born peasant seeing that she had wild and unpredictable blood. It was a lie, and everyone in the small council knew that. 

 

The Mad King in his usual self, sputtering nonsense but was obviously enraged at his son's actions. Queen Rhaella had been spared the news to prevent any stress in her delicate condition. Her children, oh, they've been asking when their Lord Father will return. 

 

And her Father, he still wore that stoic expression of his but Sansa knows that he was angry, furious at her husband for slighting her and their house. She knew right now he was planning for the worst case and that includes securing her and her son the Throne. 

 

Sansa felt betrayed. He promised her and he broke it. Perhaps she shouldn't have allowed him to pursue the wolf bitch and she deeply regrets it. If he really wanted that child, she would have done her best to provide it, since it was her only use to this little game. He chose Lyanna though and there was nothing she can do if he was really 'in love' with her. 

 

That night when she laid Daemon to his bed, she vowed that Lyanna Stark and her future child won't usurp them in their home and Daemon will still be King of Westeros. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I just realized that the Chapter number is 22! The same as my age now! What a coincidence. :D


	23. Targaryen (Rhaegar/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ever since she was young, Sansa already knew that she wasn't a pure Targaryen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cos I'm a sucker for Targaryen!Sansa AUs, here's another one for you. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (its 1:43am and I can't sleep so i wrote this)

* * *

Ever since she was young, Sansa already knew that she wasn't a pure Targaryen. She heard it in the dark halls of the kitchens and the holdfast; _bastard, bastard_ , she would hear the handmaidens and kitchen wenches whisper when they think she was not around. She could feel it in her _Mother_ , Queen Rhaella's, detached affection. And she could see it in her appearance.

  
_Red hair instead of silver-gold, blue instead of indigo or amethysts._

There was no ounce of Targaryen in her looks and sometimes she wonders if she really has dragon blood running in her veins. Perhaps, the man she called Father, in his madness, became desperate to finally have a daughter that he had his Kingsguard snatch her from her true family's home. Yet, her kindly handmaiden had assured her that she was _indeed_ a part of this _insanity_ and her mother was the King's last mistress. The one he had tortured along with her family, when he suspected her of poisoning Sansa's brother, Jaehaerys.

  
Sansa was only four summers when it happened, too young to understand but she can remember her true Mother's kindly face, and how she sang to her before she slept. They say that the King also wanted to kill Sansa, who had lucky enough to be conceived and born in the first place (the King, when he was still in his right mind, would often supply his mistresses moon tea to avoid bastards), but it was Lord Varys who had convinced the King not to kill his bastard daughter. It was him who suggested he set her aside, a reserve, in case the Queen will fail to give the King a daughter and the Prince a wife sooner.

  
Perhaps it was true, as when Sansa was flowered, the King immediately brokered a betrothal between her and her brother Rhaegar and immediately sent her to Dragonstone to accompany him.

  
Sansa didn't see much of her brother when she was young. Rhaegar was already 11 years when she was born and he mostly spent his time in Dragonstone. On some occasions, they would see each other, when Rhaegar would return to the capitol for her, the King or the Queen's namesdays. Though their past relations were not that strong, Sansa thinks she didn't mind being betrothed or married to Rhaegar. Her older brother was perhaps the most handsome man (if not next to Ser Arthur) in the Seven Kingdoms.

  
He was always kind to her and he even made her a song on her thirteenth nameday! How romantic was that?

He was still distant to her, however, there were times that he would avoid her and sometimes would only exchange a few words, but Sansa was determined to make her brother love her. If they were to become husband and wife they would need to love and trust one another, and she vowed that they will not become another Aerys and Rhaella. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so technically, Sansa here is a bastard, a legitimized one for her to be married to Rhaegar and she was born around 270AC, four years younger than the Lannister twins. And in here I envisioned Aerys's last mistress to be Varys' sister and they were really scheming to put Sansa on the throne but Aerys had her killed so she won't be able to see the success of their plans. I don't know if the timelines would coincide, but well, it's and AU so I hope you don't mind me adjusting some things to make this story work. 
> 
> A sequel might be added.


	24. Interlude: Sansa as a White Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this she smiles, her lips crooked deviously as she hums in approval. The air seems to have changed again, darker than before. If he was still a human as he was before, goosebumps would have risen from his flesh and his body would shiver at the ominous air that surrounds him, but he was now a creature of ice, and the cold and darkness fuel him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea has been playing on my mind for some weeks now and I don't know where I should post this. The premise is a bit unclear but I really want to get it out my head so I hope you like it. 
> 
> Also, sorry if I've been very innactive. :(

 

* * *

 

 

The floor cracks with each step she takes, the train of her tattered gown glides as she crosses the large room, her destination set on the mirror found beside the large icy entrance of her abode. Behind her, the creature known as the Night’s King kneels, it’s eyes trained on the ground, refusing to look up at its mistress without her permission. He was undeserving of her gaze, so he waits for her to speak. 

 

 

 

His mistress, instead looks at the mirror, her gateway to the world beyond the walls that separates them from the warm, living flesh and beating hearts if the Westerosi people. Conjured by the same magic that kept the both of them alive, the mirror shakes, producing an image of a man. A man, the creature knows so well. It was the man who defeated one of the Night King’s own by an ordinary blade, but regardless of his victory, the man was nothing sort special. The Night’s King could crush and revive him as a mindless wight in an effortless feat. 

 

 

 

 

Involuntarily, he hisses through gritted teeth. Why was his mistress so interested with this man? He wants to ask, but it wasn’t his own place to question his maker, despite how curious he may be. He doesn’t want to, he wasn’t allowed to. His own free will had been lost a long time ago, when? He can no longer recall, all he knows is that he is her to serve her, and serve her he will. 

 

 

 

 

The tale-tell sound of ice breaking resumes then stops almost immediately as it starts. The creature found himself staring at the darkened nails of his mistress’ pale blue and bare feet. Regardless of his own nature, he can still feel her coldness seep into his body as she places her hand on his face, urging him to look up.

 

 

He does, and his soulless eyes meet with hers, icy blue like his, of a deeper shade, even more frightening. Sometimes, when she lets him look, he feels as though he can recall their first meeting, the first time he saw her eerie eyes, where he felt like she was sucking his soul through her gaze, slowly robbing him of his humanity and turning him like her. 

 

 

 

 

_“My love,”_ she coos, her blood red lips producing a cloud of cold air. _“My knight.”_

 

 

 

 

_“Rise,”_ she commands as she removes her hand from him. He follows, eyes now focused on her shoulders, which were hidden behind the curtain of her red and white hair. 

 

 

_“You have acquired a dragon, I see.”_ He grunts in acknowledgment. _“Good. Good,”_ she hums. 

 

 

 

_“With its power and your blessing, the Wall will fall down.”_ He speaks. _“Soon, your revenge shall be served, my mistress.”_

 

 

 

 

At this she smiles, her lips crooked deviously as she hums in approval. The air seems to have changed again, darker than before. If he was still a human as he was before, goosebumps would have risen from his flesh and his body would shiver at the ominous air that surrounds him, but he was now a creature of ice, and the cold and darkness fuel him. 

 

 

 

 

_“Oh my servant, soon it shall be, but now, I bid you one more task,”_ his mistress speaks again, _“Bring me this man, Jon Snow. Azor Ahai. Bring him to me alive. It is the time we meet again.”_ She says as her fingers trail the dark hollow on her chest, where a human’s heart was supposed to be found, resting beneath the torn embroidery of a grey wolf.

 

 

* * *

 


	25. Sansa Lannister IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar, her husband, was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to you! Guess who is back again after another month of inactivity. Summer vacation is here and I hope I could post more and more Sansa one-shots and update my fics. #crossingfingers
> 
> Please enjoy this for now. I know that I seem to be focusing on this Sansa Lannister AU (I'm thinking of making it a separate fic but I think I need to figure the whole plot and AU first) but it's one of my favorites here. Don't worry tho, I will try to add more AUs and perhaps continuations to the other AUs I already posted. Again, please enjoy! :)

* * *

 

 

Rhaegar, her husband, was dead.

 

 

 _ _Images of him dying on the banks of the Trident, the rubies of his chest plate scattered and bathed with his own blood, whilst Robert stood before him__   _ _hunted her.__

 

 

She would dream of it sometimes and his death would replay in her mind a couple of times. In some of those dreams, she could even hear him saying his last words. The name of the woman he loved. __Lyanna Stark.__ Once he would utter the she-wolf’s name, Sansa would wake up, gasping, her eyes full of tears and heart on the verge of breaking all over again. She loved him still and would love him forever, but the weight of what he has done had broken her heart and burdened the whole realm. She wouldn’t be able to forgive him for being so reckless, for putting her and __their children__  in jeopardy.

 

 

It was rather ironic that in the end, she was still the one to provide him the three heads he had wanted so much. Joanna Targaryen, her youngest child, had been born a just a week before her Father’s death. Her pregnancy had been a secret and even the Mad King didn’t know about it. Her Father was in the right mind to send her and the children back to Casterly Rock while he handles the things in King’s Landing. He, the whole Lannister household and her bodyguards, Ser Arthur and Ser Lewyn were the only ones who knew about the secret. Both Dornish men stayed by her side because of her good sister Elia, who was married to Jaime. She had been a welcoming host, and her children, Meriah and Tybolt, instantly became playmates to her twins, Damon and Alyssane. Jaime had also been a supportive brother. Sansa had been glad that her Father decided to marry him to Elia. Her oldest brother had changed a lot since he was separated with Cersei, who was married to Elia’s brother, Oberyn. Sansa also noted that Elia, and was overjoyed, befriended Tyrion. Her little brother was deeply saddened by her departure from the Rock and it also doesn’t help that their Father had restricted Tyrion from visiting King’s Landing.

 

 

In the months she lived in the Rock with her family, away from the madness and suffocating grip of King’s Landing, Sansa felt happy regardless of the fact that her husband had run away with another woman. She felt like herself again and even experienced little problems with her pregnancy.

 

 

That is until the news of Rhaegar’s death finally arrived in the Western lands.

 

 

Rhaegar had forsaken her and her children, broke his promise to him, but he had been her husband and she loved him still. She grieved as a wife who had lost her husband would, however, at the same time, she needed to be strong for her children.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three moons after Rhaegar’s death, King Aerys Targaryen, the third of his name, died, whilst giving __sentences__  to those who had spearheaded the rebellion, delaying their own deaths. Maester Pycelle had concluded that the King’s heart had given out during the bout of his __madness__. Yet Sansa believed otherwise. She knew deep down that her Father had something to do with it to further secure her son’s throne and she had no complaints. Robert Baratheon will pay his due just as Rhaegar paid his own, but for now, Sansa will prepare. For a new era will come to the Seven Kingdoms. A new King will take his crown, and a Queen Regent will rule in his stead. _For now._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it a bit rushed? Please tell me your thoughts. :)


	26. Sansa Baratheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In the name of Robert of House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, I hereby command Eddard of House Stark, Hand of the King, Lord of Winterfell and Paramount of the North, serve as Lord Regent and Protector of the realm upon my death to rule in my stead until my rightful heir has come to age."
> 
> (Sansa is Robert's only trueborn child)

* * *

 

 

**Heavy Lies the Crown**

 

\--

 

If there was one thing right Sansa Baratheon's Father ever did in all her life, it was to foster Sansa in Highgarden, under the "good" and "kind" hands of the Tyrells. It was a surprising decision really, after all, that has happened in the past and thanks to all Lady Olenna's teachings and witty remarks, she had come into conclusion that her Father or Lord Arryn's, rather, a decision to keep the Tyrells in line. They were loyal Targaryen supporters ever since the day Aegon Targaryen named them the Lord Paramount of the South. While she likes them (she idolizes the good old Queen of Thorns, she was also good friends with Tyrell brood and their cousins and with the Lord and Lady Tyrell), they were an ambitious bunch. They "had" been Targaryen loyalists, yes, but they also want to be recognized, to have an in-depth grasp of power and sending her there only fueled the rumors that she may be betrothed to Willas Tyrell. She likes Willas, he was a good man and an enjoyable companion and she adored and loved him so much, but only as a younger sister would to her brother. Sansa thinks that she was destined for something more, more than being just the Lady of Highgarden and the Reach.

This destiny of hers, however, came in an unexpected way. In the form of her two Uncles, Stannis and Renly, Lord Eddard Stark and Ser Barristan who had surprised her one day. She, Margaery and the Tyrell ladies had just arrived from hawking when she was called into Lord Mace's solar. It hadn't been a surprise at first since any news that came from King's Landing was always discussed privately with Lord Mace. Yet, as she paced through the bright gold and rose-filled halls of Highgarden, a great unease settled deep down her. Something was wrong and she can't decipher what. It got worse when she saw the familiar Baratheon guards, ones who definitely were not apart of her retinue. Her heart was beating hard as they acknowledged her. Did her Father finally order her return to King's Landing?

She wasn't ready yet, she never really liked her home. It was only filled with bad memories; of her Mother and Father's frequent disputes, her Father usual state of drunkenness and his love for whoring, her Mother often treating her with cold regard in favor of her golden head and green-eyed younger siblings. Even Uncle Jaime had never been that welcoming to her. It was always just her, her Septa and sometimes Ser Barristan and Ser Arys. They had become the mother and father figures for her, and when she arrived in Highgarden, it was Lord Mace and Lady Alerie who filled the gaps her parents failed to fulfill. And it was Margaery, Loras, Willas and Garlan who became the siblings she had always wanted, not stupid Joffrey with his cruel antics, not Myrcella, who had been a younger, more beautiful version of their Mother and certainly not baby Tommen, whom she wasn't able to spend much time with. Home for her was never King's Landing, home was Highgarden. Yet, she never truly belonged here either.

"Her Grace, the Princess Sansa is here to see you, milord." The young page, who stood before the door along with the Baratheon and Tyrell guard, announced. When the large ornate door opened, the copper-haired and blue-eyed princess entered with great reluctance and fear, expecting to find her Father or some of the Kingsguard. Instead, what welcomed her were her two Uncles, Lord Stark, and Ser Barristan Selmy. All wore grim expressions on their faces and it wasn't a good sign. There was a long and awkward silence as she doesn't really know what to say. This wasn't the "coming home" party she envisioned to see. Where was her Father? It hurts to think that even on the day she was about to return to King's Landing, her Father wouldn't even spare his time to come see her. When was the last time they even saw each other? Almost a year ago? That was the Tourney of the Hand. He hadn't even thought of bringing her to Winterfell. The Royal Household had already returned to King's Landing when she learned that Jon Arryn died and Ned Stark had taken his place.

"Ah your grace, please, have a seat." It was Lord Tyrell who broke the tension, offering her a seat. She nodded, still a bit dumbfounded.

_Never show your fear or hesitation. Your enemies or even the others will think that you are weak. Always show them that you are certain of your thoughts and actions, and you are confident about yourself. Remember, you are a princess. You are above all of us."_

Lady Olenna's advise echoed in her mind and it was then that Sansa gained composure. She had shed the reluctant expression on her face in favor of a cooler and a braver mask.

"My Lords and Ser," she started, "to what do I owe the pleasure?" She then flashed a sweet smile.

The three lords regarded each other first before her Uncle Renly spoke.

"My dear niece, your presence had been missed, I wish we could still do some catching up, but there is something you need to know." He said, sounding serious as ever.

"Your grace," it was Lord Stark who spoke next, "your Father is dead."

Sansa blinked, once, twice, thrice, trying to understand what Lord Stark had said.

Dead. Her Father was dead.

The words filled her mind, and suddenly, the unease that her heart had carried had broke. The mask fell and she could feel the tears falling from her eyes.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"The King is dead," Stannis repeated, his cold eyes boring on to hers. Her Uncle Stannis had always been distant, more serious and less approachable than her Uncle Renly was. He and Sansa never interacted a lot when she was still in King's Landing, but she was a child then and he was never really known to be a child-person especially with his tragic history with children. She thought that he would be less caring when delivering the news, but there was concern hidden beneath the same blue eyes with hers. She could see it, she could feel it.

"H-how? W-when?"

"A hunting accident. He was killed by a boar. " Ser Barristan said solemnly. "A sennight ago."

Her face contorted, a sennight ago? Why has she only heard the news now? Why didn't her Mother care to write for her? Lord Arryn's death had been one thing, but her Father. By gods, it wasn't fair! It was her every right to know that her father had died.  _She never even had the chance to say goodbye._

"A sennight ago," she repeated with disbelief, "he died a sennight ago and no one cared to inform me?" She asked, eyeing the men before her. Nothing changed in Stannis' expression, but Lord Mace, Uncle Renly, Lord Stark and Ser Barristan all wore the same look on their faces. Pity. Nervousness. But she knew there was something else. Something they are keeping from her. There was something eerie about the four men barging into Highgarden to bring the news of her Father's death. Sending a Kingsguard, like Ser Barristan, or Renly would have sufficed. Lord Stark and Uncle Stannis were both members of the small council, with her Father's passing, shouldn't they be in King's Landing, preparing for Joffrey's coronation?

There was the silence again. Why weren't they answering her? The news already hurt so why were they still keeping things in quiet? Couldn't they be more straightforward of their intentions? 

"What is it?" She asked. "Just tell me why you are all here? Please!" She begged, her watery eyes searching those of the men in front of her. 

Ser Barristan came forward, a satchel in one hand and a scroll on the other. He gave it to her. She slowly opened the satchel first, and she gasped as it revealed her Father's crown. She placed it on her lap gingerly and with shaking hands, she opened the scroll. 

 

_In the name of Robert of House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, I hereby command Eddard of House Stark, Hand of the King, Lord of Winterfell and Paramount of the North, serve as Lord Regent and Protector of the realm upon my death to rule in my stead until my rightful heir has come to age._

_Robert Baratheon_

It said and below the hastily written decree was her Father's sign. Her fingers skimmed over it gently, as tears threatened to spill from her eyes again. Robert was never the best father in Westeros yet Sansa loved her with all her heart. However, she couldn't grasp why the crown and her Father's last decree was given to her. 

"I... I don't understand." She whispered, brows furrowing. "Joffrey is..."

"Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen aren't Robert's children. They are bastards born of incest by Cersei Lannister and her brother, Jaime. We also have strong evidence to believe that your Mother has something to do with your Father's death." Lord Stark interrupted, "Your grace, you are your Father's rightful heir and the true Queen of the Seven Kingdoms." 

The crown and the scroll both scattered on the ground as Sansa Baratheon blacked out.

 

* * *

 


	27. Faceless Men II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their memories continously fade every time they changed their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another AU for you and I dunno if I've given it some justice, it's a bit rushed and I did it while working. Also, I'm a really big fan of Sansa-crack ships soooooo. Hihi
> 
> There is another update for the Sansa Lannister AU coming (the ending) and perhaps it may be written in Tywin's perspective and for the fans of the AU, I'm very pleased to announce that there will be a Part 2. I'm also in the middle of writing another Sansa Martell AU where she is Doran's daughter. For the requests in the comments, I'll try my best to fulfill them, it's just very hard to get inspiration nowadays as I'm facing a lot of stressful stuff.

* * *

 

_They were brought in the House of Black and White almost at the same time._

 

She had been a girl no older than eight, wide-blue eyes and flaming red hair, whimpering and scared, and he had been a boy of eleven, scrawny and tall with that unruly dark hair of his. She was a bastard of a Magister from Pentos while he had been an orphan, a peasant. Without nothing to live for nor to lose, they complied with their new master.

_They were drawn to each other, two children who both had nothing tied to their names._

 

They lived together, slept together, ate together and trained together. In all her life, he was the only closest relations she ever had. Her Mother, a nameless woman she'll never know, had long died when she was a babe while her Father, a rich and fat bastard, had refused to acknowledge her and abandoned her. She had been alone until  _they_ found her and took her with _them,_ and then she met him.

 

_Their memories continuously fade every time they changed their faces._

 

Once, he had promised to be with her always, to love and protect her and maybe escape the new prison they lived in, they planned and planned. But time passed, and the longer they stayed and trained, the less and less they remembered; of their pasts, presents, dreams, identities, and names.

 

_Perhaps in another life, she'll remember his name again._

 

And how his lips tasted against hers, how his body fits hers perfectly, how deep the sound of his moan was and how he would call her name in the throes of passion. Perhaps in another life, she'll come to love him and he'll feel the same way. They'll have a child of their own, a house, a family they always wanted and craved. Perhaps in that life, they'll be free of restraints and have a name of their own and find the true meaning of happiness.

 

_But he was a long forgotten past and her future and present only belongs to the Many-Faced God._

 

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious about her Father, I think y'all know who he is. *winks*
> 
> This can also be a continuation/prequel of the first Faceless Men AU I wrote. 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts about this AU.


	28. Sansa Martell II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Prince and his heir are gone. So are the Sands. It is time for the last true blood of House Martell to return to her home and take her rightful seat as the Princess of Dorne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Martell AU! I don't know if this makes seems but I tried. Please enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> *show-verse

* * *

 

 

The parchment laid in front of her, a mere few inches away, giving her a glimpse of the dark words it brought. Her dark eyes bore on it, lips curled in a frown as she focused specifically on the tell-tale seal that had graced the missive. 

 

 

 

A spider. 

 

 

Knowing very well who sent the said message, she had no intentions reading it at first, but the bird had left her a cryptic advice. Read it, she can still remember, said by a seemingly innocent looking child turned weapon by one of the powerful men in Westeros. The Master of Whispers they call him. Spider. Eunuch. Varys. 

 

 

For months, she had enjoyed the solidarity and tranquility of her summer home, away from the news and rumors of the realms outside of her own but it seems that she had isolated herself too much. 

 

 

_"The Prince and his heir are gone. So are the Sands. It is time for the last true blood of House Martell to return to her home and take her rightful seat as the Princess of Dorne."_

 

 

The first tears fell when she processed the first words. She had to bite down the sobs that threatened to wrack her body. 

 

 

Doran and Trystane were gone. 

 

 

Her husband and her firstborn. Her son. Though she no longer held the same love and affections she once had for her estranged husband, the opposite could be said for their son. She had loved Trystane so much, as any mother would, from the moment she learned that she was pregnant and until now. it had taken everything from Mellario to entrust her son to his Father and the deadly games of Westeros. She had regretted her decision a year after she returned to Norvos. Yet, with all the assurances from her former guard, Areo, and her good-brother, Oberyn, she believed that Trystane would be safe and he could live to take his Father's seat and rule Dorne. Oh, but she was so mistaken! 

 

 

But grief turned into anger. 

 

 

_How dare he? How dare that Eunuch to ask her to bring her daughter back to the wretched, murderous place?_

 

 

Sansa, her beautiful daughter, a splitting image of her good-sister, Elia, was the only connection she had left with Doran and Trystane. She won't give her up. She won't see her daughter be swallowed and murdered by the same game that cost her former husband and son. Birthrights and names be damned. Sansa will stay here, within her reach, where Mellario could see her alive and well. 

 

 

The scent of burning paper wafted in the air as Mellario exited the solar, a sweet yet, forlorn smile forming on her lips as she called for her beloved daughter. 

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Sansa to look like Elia in this AU because I'm playing with the idea of her and Jon meeting and then falling in love. I don't know. Just a thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Reviews are welcome! o(゜∇゜*o)(o*゜∇゜)o〜♪


End file.
